Building the Base: The Meeting
Overview Summary #Meet with Kerendu and his sons to discuss how they might assist the Sunspears. #Destroy the Kournan scout unit before it reports your meeting with Kerendu. #Lead Kerendu to safety at the Sunspear Sanctuary. #See Lonai for your reward. Obtained from :Dunkoro in Command Post Requirements :Building the Base: The Interrogation Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"If we're to have a chance against Varesh and her troops, we'll need to win over the Kournan commoners. Luck is on our side, it seems; an old scholar approached Nerashi in an attempt to establish contact with us. This scholar, Kerendu, is a well respected man among the Kournans. He believes we share a common enemy in Varesh. He and his two sons have arranged a meeting in the 'Sunward Marches' to discuss his stance. If we can convince Kerendu and his sons to join us, it should increase our support in Kourna. It is crucial that you rendezvous with '''Kerendu' as quickly as possible. Can you do it?"'' ::Accept: "This should be a breeze." ::Reject: "A mysterious meeting with a Kournan scholar? Not my cup of tea." ::When asked about quest: "Travel to the '''Sunward Marches' and speak with the scholar Kerendu. This could be the break we needed to help win over the Kournan populace."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Kerendu) :"So you're with the Sunspears responsible for all this disruption around Kourna lately? My name is Kerendu and I assure you the pleasure is all mine. Warmarshal Varesh, if left to her own devices, will be the end of us all. Anyone who can get her as wound up as you have is a friend in my book. :Our history is rife with tyrants who, in the name of a cause they believe in, deliver pain and suffering to the people. I see these same patterns in our "beloved" warmarshal. I cannot stand idle and watch as our people are fed to the belly of the beast. My sons, Mubata and Sinbi, and I have come to pledge our service to you." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Kournan Phalanx: "Is that the smell of rotten spies on the loose? Quickly! Over there!" :Kournan Phalanx: "The only good spy is a dead spy, Bayel always says. Let's bring him their corpses as a gift!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Kerendu: "Be careful, Sinbi. You're no Warrior!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Sinbi: "Did you see that? I told you I could fight!" :Mubata: "I saw you almost get yourself killed. You should let others here do the fighting, Sinbi." :Sinbi: "I won't hide behind a book like you, Mubata!" :Kerendu: "Enough! Both of you! We need to leave before more troops discover us." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Kerendu: "Thank you, friend, for giving us this opportunity to strike at the Warmarshal. I promise you it is a decision you will not regret." Reward Dialogue :"Kerendu and his sons will most certainly prove to be vital allies. If we stick to a solid plan, I believe we may yet succeed in resisting Varesh. Once word spreads that Kerendu is with us, we'll have many who are sympathetic to our cause out in the countryside. The family has taken refuge in the Command Post. If you need anything from them, you can speak to them there." Walkthrough The quest is actually really easy. You can completely avoid everything while walking to Kerendu, you engage in dialog with him and then a "Kournan patrol" (6 Kournan Guards and 1 Kournan Phalanx) will spawn to the west, run towards Kerendu and then aggro. You kill them, then talk to him again; lead him back to Sunspear Sanctuary. Notes *This quest adds Kerendu, Mubata and Sinbi to the Command Post. *When you first meet with Kerendu and the others in Sunward Marches, a Kournan Patrol spawns just west of them. For some strange reason, they spawn about 500 feet above the ground and drop down, before moving to their pre-scripted location. It's currently unknown why they spawn in mid-air. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points